My Heart Is Yours And Will Always Be Yours
by LaDyViL
Summary: Would Tyki hurt this heart in his grasp? Why is it that he's the one hurting when the heart is Lavi's? Pairing: Lucky. Warning: BL contents.


**A/N**: I know this one's claimed, but I'm a huge Lucky fan and I shall spread the Lucky lurve all over the world. -weird evil cackles- *SHOT*

**Prompt**: Lucky. Tyki must cry. I don't know how, or I'd write it. Maybe Lavi says something sweet, maybe he has to kill the boy -- in any case, slow!lovemaking and Tyki crying would pretty much make me your slave. Or you'd get an internet. Or something. 3 **Author**: I can't do lime/lemon. I suck at writing them. But Tyki does cry ^_^.

**Warning**: Lucky. Angst (a little). BL content. OOCness. Grammatical nightmare (point them out please, I don't have a beta).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-man. If I did, Lucky would be an official pairing. And I might add Yullen to that too.

* * *

He had grasped the heart of this man in front of him, yet there is not a sliver of glee he thought he would feel. He had seen the look of shock, hurt and betrayal ran across this man's face. He can understand the feeling of shock. Most of his victims displayed them upon viewing his godlike ability. However, the hurt and betrayal…why?

He has not known this man for long. Mostly, it would be 7 months. Yes, they had been spending some of their precious free times together. Yes, they had shared a few tidbits of their lives with each other. Yes, they had shared a bed and had tried several interesting positions on said item, going so far as inventing new ones. But they knew that there could never be any attachment between them. This relationship -or whatever one would call it- that they have is non-existent. It might as well never be there.

They're enemies. Nemesis. Each on their side of this war that has been going on for…years. On the battlefield, they would have to fight for their side even if it means against one another. Even at the risk of their lives.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile graced the redhead's serene feature. With a hand going through his chest, one that is grasping his heart, he said, "I guess it does exist, ha?"

Tyki's eyes went wide. The heart of a bookman. He is holding the heart of this man, a bookman. All this time he heard how this clan consists of people with no heart. Of course, that is but a metaphor of their personalities. The bookmen can't have feeling towards anyone. None shall be able to reach the heart that they don't have. And here, he has been holding unto one. One that is full of emotions. Emotions that was never meant to be there. This man…a smile of happiness, a playful grin, a laugh, they'll look better on him than this…acceptance? While he has been swimming in his thoughts, a warm hand came to rest on his cheek. Startled, he didn't manage to shadow the cloud of confusion that is running through his mind. They were shown clearly to the exorcist in front of him.

Lavi grinned his usual happy-go-lucky grin. "Hey, Tyki. You said you wanted a heart, right? Why don't you take mine?"

His words made Tyki's mind revved to the past. A past where there was only the two of them.

**PAST-PAST-PAST-PAST**

"_You said you don't have a heart, bookman?"_

"_Yeah, it makes the job runs easier."_

"………_I have none too."_

"_Really? Never would have thought that."_

"_I could say the same about you, rabbit."_

"_Point taken. But I don't have a choice about this one. It comes with the job, but you're the Noah of Pleasure, how'd you live up to your title without a heart?"_

"_It's pleasure, Lavi. One doesn't need a heart to feel pleasure. I envy those who can feel emotions so vividly. Friendship, happiness, love, I would like to have a taste of those."_

"_Hmm, I have to disagree on that. They're a burden. I'd rather die than have those with me. They're too heavy for me and my hammer."_

"_You've never been curious about them?"_

"_History has proven that they might cause great things and yet they could also be the downfall of a great kingdom. I'm not taking that risk. It's not worth it."_

"_I see."_

"_But if I have one, I'll give them to you."_

"_What was that, Lavi?"_

"_Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just mumbling something. It's not important."_

**PAST-PAST-PAST-PAST**

Then, a miracle happened. A Noah cried a tear for one who is not of his family. A real tear. Lavi was so shocked he couldn't help but gape at the tear sliding along the Pleasure's cheek. He was too shocked that he almost missed the Noah's softly whispered question. Almost.

"Why would you give your heart to me?"

Lavi looked straight into the others' eyes so that the gentleman could see his real emotions hidden deep inside his newfound heart. "Because I love you."

Tyki couldn't contain the happiness he felt from those words and his tears came as though a dam has been broken. He retracted his hands from the bookman's chest, careful of his precious heart. No, _their_ precious heart. He pulled the redhead into an embrace. One he had never given the man. He is too grateful for this treasure he has been given and he never want to let it go again. Lavi almost wanted to tell the man to let him go, but the look of bliss he rarely sees on the man's face would definitely be worthy of some broken ribs.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile graced the Noah's blissful feature. "I love you too."

* * *

**^_^ Hoped you enjoyed that. Please read and review.**


End file.
